


The Last Drink They Have for Twenty Years

by selstarry



Category: Historical RPF, Spring and Autumn & Warring States Period - All Media and Adaptations, 大秦帝國 | Da Qin Di Guo | The Qin Empire (TV)
Genre: I will never not be pissed that 卫 and 魏 are indistinguishable in pinyin, M/M, this was going to be a drabble but I couldn't fit the angst in 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selstarry/pseuds/selstarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what kings do to deer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Drink They Have for Twenty Years

The wine is heady and strong, but more than that, Ying Quliang thinks, the two of them _want_ to be drunk. The night beyond the lamps blurs away; in this small domain of light, there's just wine, and peace, and company.

Wei Yang doesn't slur, but an accent is slipping in: not Wei, only Wey, soft and lilting and archaic. It sounds strange in his voice, but lovely, like something unfurled in the snow.

Ying Quliang looks at him; he looks back at Ying Quliang, less carefully than before. His cheeks are flushed. His eyes are utterly unguarded, so when he falls quiet, when he tilts his head, when he leans forward over the table, Ying Quliang has steeled himself enough to say, “Zuoshuzhang.”

Wei Yang stills like a startled deer, eyes too wide. Ying Quliang feels sick, even through the glow of wine, but he knows now that he chose correctly. Wei Yang should never have to look like prey in front of him.

Cautiously, Ying Quliang takes Wei Yang's hand in his. Unsteady fingers brush over his wrist. “Your heart is still beating too quickly,” Wei Yang says, looking away.

“Wei Yang,” he says. “I promised you once, I would never do you a wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one exchange Ying Quliang and Wei Yang have in Da Qin Di Guo after the reconquest of Hexi. A friend went "wait, seriously?" and I came up with one possible scenario.


End file.
